Everybody looks for love
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: (GerMano- Human AU) Ludwig toca a la puerta de la casa italiana en un día lluvioso, Feliciano no se encuentra y un deprimido Lovino destila el olor a licor... (peor summary que escribo desde quien sabe cuando...)


**N/A** Este fic es escrito especialmente para NathLB, a quien prometí ayudar a incrementar el GerMano; por otro lado, espero que todos lo disfruten, nótese que tanto Alemania y Romano son personajes con los que no tengo demasiada experiencia escribiendo, así que intenté dar lo mejor de mí.

 **Disclaimer** A Himaruya le pertenecen los personajes de la historia.

* * *

 **Everybody looks for love.**

Odiaba los malditos días como este… Me hacían sentir vulnerable, y ese tipo de sentimientos no eran lo mío, odiaba tanto mis estúpidas hormonas que le suplicaban a mi piel cualquier tipo de contacto físico.

Me removía entre las sabanas de un lado a otro, quería que aquella ridícula necesidad saliera de mi cuerpo, estaba solo en casa y necesitaba entretener mi mente… Feliciano no regresaría pronto, dijo que volvería después de ir a ver al abuelo.

Salí de la cama, permanecer allí solo estaba aumentando esa extraña y maldita sensación de querer a Antonio cerca de mí.

Antonio… El muy bastardo me había enseñado que la vida era una mierda y no podía confiar en él.

Llevaba un mes sin saber de él, no es que me importase o algo por el estilo, si él idiota español no había sufrido después de lo que me hizo ¿por qué debía torturarme a mí mismo haciéndolo?

Pero en días como este eran los que me hacían odiarle más que nunca… Necesitaba que sus estúpidos brazos rodeasen mi cuerpo y que su voz susurrase a mis oídos todas esas mentiras disfrazadas de verdades.

Si, necesitaba que sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaran y alejasen de la realidad, necesitaba que su piel bronceada me envolviera bajo las sabanas que recién había abandonado… Pero desear todo aquello era una estupidez.

Me dirigí a la cocina y busqué alguna botella que contuviese una buena cantidad de alcohol en ella, talvez embriagarse sonase como algo que haría un idiota con el corazón roto… pero eso era exactamente lo que yo era. Un idiota… por no darme cuenta de que el bastardo de Antonio me engañaba descaradamente; lo cual, aunque no quisiera admitirlo… me había destrozado el corazón.

Tomé una de las muchas copas de vidrio que Feliciano y yo guardábamos para ocasiones especiales, porque definitivamente beber hasta perder la conciencia era una ocasión demasiado especial para mí.

Llené la copa con una cantidad considerable del líquido y lo acerqué a mi rostro, podía aspirar la fuerte esencia del alcohol, pensé en Antonio una vez más y bebí todo el amargo contenido de la copa, sentía como un nudo en mi garganta se desataba tras la amargura del líquido.

Me reí de mí mismo… ¿Tan miserable me hallaba?

Sin responder aquella pregunta volví a llenar la copa, pero esta vez me dirigí a la sala, antes de salir me volteé y observé la soledad de la botella… me vi en la ridícula necesidad de volver por ella y llevarla conmigo.

Tomé mi reproductor de música y busqué alguna canción que terminase de arruinar mi autoestima. Ya que estaba cavando mi propia tumba, lo haría como todo buen italiano… con una buena bebida, y una melodía que describiese mis estúpidas tragedias.

Escuché el resonar de los truenos, me acerqué a una ventana y observé los gigantes nubarrones… "Gracias madre naturaleza." Susurré para mí mismo, al hasta la misma naturaleza aprobaba que hoy fuese el día perfecto para que me sintiera hecho mierda.

Bebí nuevamente parte del contenido de la copa, deseaba que el alcohol surtiese efecto lo más pronto posible, me acerqué al sofá y me recosté, los truenos se entremezclaban con las notas de la música de fondo… La belleza de la maldita soledad estaba embarcando mi alma, y se podría decir que lo estaba empezando a disfrutar… hasta que escuché el timbre.

"Estúpido Feliciano…" Pensé en voz alta, seguramente habría olvidado sus llaves.

Intenté ponerme de pie, un leve mareo me hizo permanecer sentado por unos segundos, luego de lo cual escuché nuevamente el timbre. La impaciencia ajena me irritaba.

Caminé lo más lento que pude, no porque todo a mí alrededor empezase a tambalearse, sino porqué quería que Feliciano aprendiera a ser paciente.

Justamente cuando llegue a la puerta, el timbre sonó nuevamente…

—Ya te escuché idiota…—Mencioné mientras abría la puerta. —¿Dónde dejaste la maldita llave?

Mi pregunta quedo al aire… no era mi hermano el que estaba tras la puerta.

Fruncí el ceño, al reconocer esos estúpidos ojos azules…

—¿Qué haces aquí idiota? —Pregunté con desagrado.

—Estoy buscando a Feliciano. —Respondió el estúpido alemán, amigo de mi hermano.

De la nada, la lluvia empezó a caer fuertemente.

—Espero que hallas traído un paraguas, porqué él no está aquí. —Respondí y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Apenas me había dado la vuelta y el timbre sonó una vez más.

—Maldición…—Mascullé levemente antes de abrir la puerta nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? ¡Feliciano no está aquí! —Grité con toda la energía de mi alma… ¿Qué tanto le costaba al idiota macho-come-patatas el dejarme deprimirme en paz?

—Eso ya lo sé…—Empezó diciendo.

—¿Entonces por qué diablos preguntas por él? —Le interrumpí bruscamente.

—Él me dijo que esperase aquí hasta que él volviese. —Respondió mientras sostenía la puerta para que yo no la volviese a cerrar.

Maldita suerte la mía…

Repentinamente él estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

—Pues esta es mi casa y no quiero que entres, así que si vas a esperarle hazlo bajo la lluv…—Un fuerte relámpago me hizo callar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la energía eléctrica se había esfumado.

—Apestas a alcohol. —La voz del bastardo alemán retumbo en mis oídos, fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que me hallaba abrazado a él.

¿Cómo mierdas pasó eso? Inmediatamente me alejé, acción que hizo que cayese sobre el suelo.

—Mierda…—Me quejé. Observé al idiota alemán antes de tambalearme al intentar ponerme de pie—Te dejaré entrar solo porque pareces un perro abandonado en la intemperie.

La poca luz natural me dejo observar como rodaba sus ojos.

Después de tropezarme con la mitad de todos los muebles de la casa al fin llegué al sofá donde me dejé caer.

Ya que estábamos en medio de la oscuridad no sabía ni me interesaba saber donde estaba el macho-come-patatas. Lo único que deseaba era quedarme dormido de una maldita vez.

Intenté buscar la copa que estaba utilizando antes de que interrumpieran mi antes "sagrada"soledad.

—¿Por qué estabas bebiendo? —Escuché la odiosa voz de mi desgraciado acompañante, palpé a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar la copa con el licor.

—Porque yo quiero. —Respondí, me fue más fácil encontrar la botella que la copa que estaba usando antes…

—Así que aún no superas a Antonio. —El nombre del bastardo resonó en mis oídos.

—Estúpido…No vuelvas a mencionarle. —Gruñí. —No te deje entrar para que me hables del bastardo ese…

La oscuridad en la que nos hallábamos me hacía recordar las noches en las que idiota de Antonio me cobijaba entre sus brazos, me golpeé mentalmente… se suponía que estaba consumiendo alcohol para olvidar aquellos momentos, no para extrañarlos, no tenía que ponerme sentimental… mucho menos en presencia del idiota alemán.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, y luego de continuar bebiendo el licor de la botella se podría decir que me hallaba más deprimido.

Podía escuchar la lluvia, y aún no había apagado mi reproductor de música, así que la letra de la canción que estaba sonando solamente me sonaba más bien como una triste canción de cuna.

—"You think you're loving, but you don't love me."* —Susurré junto a la canción…

—¿No tienes amigos o algo por el estilo? —Juro que mi alma estuvo a punto de abandonar mi cuerpo, me había acostumbrado al poco silencio que había en la habitación y había olvidado la molesta presencia del idiota amigo de mi hermano.

—¿Qué diablos tienes en contra del silencio? —Exigí saber.

—Simplemente me parece extraño que siendo tú alguien de apariencia dura y explosiva, estés cantando ese tipo de música. —Respondió sin reprimir ninguna de sus palabras.

Fruncí el ceño tras aquello.

—Agradece que todos sean idiotas como tú… juzgando apariencias sin conocer a las personas. —Respondí mientras me removía en el sofá.

Esa era la verdad… a pesar de que prácticamente tenía el mismo rostro que Feliciano, todos preferían hablarle a él, solamente porque una estúpida sonrisa siempre estaba en su inútil rostro.

—¿Entonces Antonio no era un idiota? —La pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Te dije que no le mencionaras. Y si… él también era un idiota, y sigue siendo un idiota bastardo. —Mencioné mientras lágrimas empezaban a escapar de mis ojos, hablar de él me estaba poniendo emocional, y el alcohol no me estaba ayudando.

Tomé uno de los cojines y lo abracé instintivamente, a pesar de que estábamos en la oscuridad cubrí mi rostro temiendo que el idiota de Ludwig observase mi debilidad.

Odiaba la maldita presencia del rubio, quería desahogarme… quería llorar, pero no lo haría frente a él.

Bebí otro sorbo de la botella de licor, mi cabeza seguía dándome vueltas y mis pensamientos no se quedaban en orden.

Otro trueno me hizo estremecer.

—También le temes a los truenos…—Definitivamente me estaba arrepintiendo de haber dejado que el bastardo ese entrase a la casa.

—Eso no te incumbe, así que cállate de una maldita vez, no eres mi psicólogo ni nada por el estilo. —Respondí rogándole a la madre naturaleza que la lluvia parase y así poder sacarlo de allí.

—Tal vez si actuaras más como Feliciano tendrías más amigos…—Eso me molestó, no dejaría que el idiota ese me hiciera sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

Mi "cordura" se acabó… a pesar de que mis piernas estaban temblando hice mi mejor esfuerzo para acercarme al bastardo del alemán.

Me dejé caer en el otro sofá, en el cual estaba seguro que él se hallaba sentado.

—Yo no soy como el estúpido de Feliciano. —Resoplé…—¿Qué tiene de malo ser quien soy? ¿Acaso te molesta que no te haya ofrecido una copa de mi delicioso licor? Seguramente el idiota de mi hermano lo hubiera hecho. ¿Verdad?

No sé lo que estaba diciendo, pero ya lo había dicho y no me importaba.

—¿Por qué no bebes un poco? —Pregunté mientras le lanzaba la botella vacía. —Ah… ya no hay, que desconsideración de mi parte, déjame darte esto... —Mencioné mientras me acercaba a él, luego de darle unas cuantas palmadas a su rostro le besé. —Agradece que mi boca aún tenga el maldito amargo sabor.

Si mi mente hubiera estado estable en ese momento, lo más seguro era que jamás hubiera hecho eso, me hubiera dado asco y hubiera corrido al baño para vomitar el haber hecho semejante barbaridad. Pero mi mente no estaba siendo controlada por mi sentido común, y seguramente ya habría olvidado todo aquello para la mañana siguiente, así que no me preocuparía por ello.

—L-Lovino…—Escuché al idiota mencionar mi nombre. —¿Sabes que te vas arrepentir de eso?

Que estúpida pregunta… me arrepiento de la mayor parte de las acciones que hago.

—¿Y a ti que te importa si me arrepiento o no? —Alegué. —Eres demasiado serio, idiota. Solo estaba siendo amable, justo como Feliciano haría… ¿Quieres más?

No esperé su respuesta, simplemente volví a besarle… la sensación de querer ser tocado regresó a mi piel.

Me estaba desesperando, el idiota no me besaba de vuelta… otra razón para odiarle.

Gruñí y mordí bruscamente sus labios.

"When there's no love in town, this new century keeps bringing you down."* Estúpidas canciones que sonaban solo para recordarme lo miserable que era mi estado sentimental… borraría mi lista de reproducción al día siguiente.

Me estaba dando por vencido… lo mejor sería ir a encerrarme a mi habitación, y no salir hasta olvidar cada maldito momento de lo que había hecho.

Intenté alejarme del macho-come-patatas, pero no me había dado de que sus brazos estaban sujetando fuertemente mi cadera.

El estúpido no me dejó alejarme, le besé la mejilla y a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro sabía que estaba malditamente sonrojado.

Dejé escapar mi risa, me divertía la idea de que el gigante de Ludwig se sonrojase…

—Promete que olvidarás todo esto. —Le escuché susurrar en mi oído.

Levante mis cejas…

—¿Y a ti en que te afecta si olvido o recuerdo esto? —Ronroneé mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Si recuerdas esto vas a volverte más irritante y cada vez que me veas aumentarán tus insultos—Mencionó mientras pasaba sus manos bajo mi camisa.

Me reí ante ese comentario.

—Idiota… no es necesario que recuerde algo de lo que está sucediendo… mientras seas alemán te insultaré siempre. —Me reí en su cara.

Repentinamente me hallaba bocarriba en el sofá, con el peso de Ludwig sobre mí.

Sus manos rozaban mi torso, toda mi piel rogaba por ello, no me importaba que fuese un tipo al que odiaba, simplemente quería que me tocase y calmase esa insaciable sensación.

Busqué su rostro nuevamente, sentir sus estúpidas caricias no era suficiente.

Empezaba a hacer calor, dirigí mis manos hacía su cuello donde empecé a desabotonar su camisa… de igual forma el empezó a sacarme la mía.

No podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo… los bien trabajados músculos de sus pectorales me estaban enloqueciendo, su cuerpo (aunque me doliera reconocerlo) era mucho mejor que el de Antonio, aunque aún no había terminado de explorarlo…

Besé su cuello, y el acarició mi cabello, mi respiración aumentaba entrecortadamente…

—Lovino…—Le escuché susurrar.

No le di mayor importancia, quería que continuase tocándome, sentí como sus manos empezaban a colarse bajo mis pantalones.

—Lovino…—Volví a escucharle decir.

Me remordí mis propios labios mientras él terminaba de quitarme los pantalones.

Mi cuerpo ardía, necesitaba sentirlo más, pero el muy idiota parecía estar disfrutando de hacer todo lentamente.

—Lovino…—Esta vez escuché la voz de Feliciano.

Mierda… ¿Acaso había vuelto ya?

Intenté quitarme al estúpido alemán de encima, y mientras me removía las luces volvieron a encenderse… La energía había vuelto.

Feliciano estaba arrodillado en el suelo, al lado del sofá en el que me encontraba acostado.

—¿D-dónde está el macho-patatas? —Pregunté un poco histérico.

—Ve~ ¿Te refieres a Ludwig? —Preguntó mi hermano. —Está allí sentado. —Mencionó mientras señalaba al idiota alemán.

¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?

—Ve~ Fratello, Ludwig dice que estabas delirando y repentinamente caíste inconsciente. Le pedí que te cuidara hasta que yo volviese. —Me negaba a creer lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando…

¿Todo había sido una farsa creada por mi mente? ¿Por qué todo se sentía tan real? Eso no importaba… el problema era que no podía culpar al idiota alemán por haber soñado ese tipo de cosas con él.

Diablos… me sentía demasiado enfermo, ahora si deseaba ir a vomitar.

Con las pocas energías que había en mi cuerpo me levanté y caminé hacía el baño.

—Fratello, deberías agradecerle a Ludwig por cuidar de ti. —Escuché las palabras de Feliciano, me volteé a observar al come-patatas…

—Muérete. —Mencioné antes de continuar con mi camino. Era hora de arrepentirme de la mentalidad de mierda que tenía.

* * *

 **Fin!**

Rayos… no esperaba a que esto fuese tan largo, pero bueno… Siéntanse libres de comentar que les pareció, ¿Vale la pena que siga escribiendo GerMano? Critiquen todo lo que quieran, cualquier cosa estará bien.

*Canción: Warrieck Avenue, de Duffy, "Piensas que estás amando, pero no me amas."

*Canción: Supreme, de Robbie Williams, "Cuando no hay amor en la ciudad, este nuevo siglo continua decayéndote."

 **NA:** Si alguien conoce asombrosa música Soul que quiera recomendarme la acepto con gusto…

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


End file.
